Fangarok: Agla Amen
by felinewithin
Summary: Homura has successfully ascended to rule her universe over Madoka. But unknown to her, everyone else beyond her worlds are watching... Rated K-Plus for Mild Themes. Based on a Youtube video discussion. Cover Image Pending.


Welcome to the first chapter **and** story of a series that is based off a conversation on YouTube. This conversation became a fanfic due to my intervening (no eavesdropping) and soon became a branch, a spin-off that spans universes. While it may seem petty to make something that huge, I'll try my best to make it as clean, if you know what I mean.

* * *

 ** _Fangarok: Agla Amen_**

 ** _Chapter 1: After the Rebellion_**

 **BGM: Under Martial Law (Final Fantasy 6)  
**

 _Somewhere beyond the Madoverse..._

The Survey Corps from Attack on Titan and the Navy from One Piece are filling massive bounties on modern magical girls from "the worst generation" for their actions as Magi and Witches altering the balance of the multiverse. The political representatives from their universe like anime governments no longer ignore the existence of girls from Madoka Magica. Many cases arose, such as Homura's ascension to demonhood are regarded as 'problem children' (excluding the Rebuilt Evangelion era) who appeared between the end of the Sailor Moon Age and the Renaissance or Enlightenment Age of Cardcaptor Sakura and Lyrical Nanoha. Meanwhile in the Dragon Ball universe, Gohan and his father's friends sensed an ominous yet sorrowful aura from distant universes. Kazuto in his universe hugging a frightened Suguha together with Keiko, Rika, and Asuna. The soul reapers, samurais and shinobis will view magical girls as heresy against the order of the multiverse (since it resembled the event Yamamoto and the band of killers destroyed ancient Quincies).

* * *

 **BGM: Aria of the Soul (Persona)**

The new generation of Spiral Warriors will sit this one out as an older Simon retired from duty, and his friends advised the new spiral warriors to spy on the Mado/Homuniverse via Blu-Ray television. The current generation (Simon) told other outwardly beings like Supreme Kai about what happened to the Madoverse. But Old Kai advised them not to interfere with contemporary magical girl dimensions, as cosmic magic rivaled the Dragon Balls.

Meanwhile, in the Velvet Room, Igor sighs heavily. He and Philemon had warned the Incubators about underestimating the emotions of mankind and now a new mess has arisen because of the kittens' limited view of human potential. He supposes he'd best send Margaret to inform the Persona users of this predicament.

Elsewhere, in Paradox Space, Lord English notices that an anime universe has reset itself again. Apparently, it was done by some wannabe magi of time who had managed to become a demon. So the kid ascends to demonhood, fiddles with her universe a little, and she thinks that makes her hot? Maybe he ought to pay that universe a visit and teach the little witch about the cosmic demon pecking order.

 _"Pop culture multiverse a final forbidden frontier. These are the voyages of the starship GodSpeed in their ongoing mission: To explore strange new universes,_ to seek out new worlds, new lifeforms, and new civilizations, to boldly go where no explorer has gone before."

At K-ON universe, Mio and her friends are respected teachers of Sakuragaoka Girl's High School had experienced a strange magical nightmare never before in their life.

* * *

 **BGM: The Wind, the Sky, Surely... (Sailor Moon Sailor Stars)**

Back in respective magical girl multiverses, Usagi Tsukino and Sakura Kinomoto are college graduates currently retired from fighting to live with their respective husbands Syaoran Li and Mamoru Chiba have started their new families in peace, when each received horrible news from Nanoha, a current member of the Time Space Administration Bureau and captain of Forward Stars that their friend Madoka Kaname was usurped by one of her best friends who was a God of her prime universe. But due to Homura's newfound demonic powers, Usagi, Sakura and their friends knew they cannot win against Homura, had at one point they suggested following a plan when Usagi and her allies once fought against Sailor Galaxia and her forces, but decide to reconsider knowing that even their combined forces of all magical girl teams at their current strength will be suicide and a possible bloody civil war breakout will occur against each other as opposing magical girls slowly began to support Homura's new policy as one of their supporting allies recalled the events of Revolutionary Girl Utena. All they can do is pray and wait for the unknown, unseen events to play out.

Similarity this occurs again in the Sword Art Online universe with Asuna, Keiko, Rika, and Suguha experiencing nightmares as magical girls and incubators against a demon queen. At Kill la Kill's post mortem universe, Satsuki experienced a dream of a certain devil as magical girls while Mako did not feel any negative dreams as her's is about her family and Ryuko.

* * *

 **BGM: Peach's Castle (New Super Mario Bros. U)**

Unbeknownst to east/west animated pop cultural multiverse tension, a camouflaged mothership cruised on a conflict hotspot when ancient Yaujia, leader of Muei Tiger clan received a message from a scout member regarding the reset of one of many anime universes. Believing a new ultimate dangerous devil hunt had already begun, he sent Tiger Claw, a elite veteran of many countless wars with a massive trophy collection of skulls and spines, including Engineers and Bad Blood Super Predators, planned for a solo hunt with the intent of hunting the creator of incubators, Demon Queen Homura, witches and familiars as he had done with most of Frieza's armed members before, while scout members began studying technologies of many respective east/west animated universes that may someday enhanced their technology to god tier.

* * *

 **BGM: Forgotten Wings (Live A Live)**

Elsewhere in Naruto universe, Hagoromo sensed that one of modern day magical girl universes has reset itself again. Apparently, it was a young emotionally broken time traveling girl who managed to become a demon ruler of an entire universe. He thought to himself. "And what makes thee think that thou art remind me of my mother? Thine ethical viewpoint on power differs much from that which prevailed in my time. To so easily usurp one friend with the term 'suffering' and 'love'... Thou must gain mettle, O little girl." He knew well he cannot face her in person from which upsets the guardian of time and space. Hagoromo also explained a story of a cultural genre multiverse that a manmade Big Bang event on the Akira movie and manga universes had occurred twice by Tetsuo thus creating new foundations of infinite different multiverses in which everything imaginative becomes a reality. In commented how similar Homura was to his mother, he knows only her friends can free her from suffering as Naruto and Sasuke stood against their common ancestress and Black Zetsu.

* * *

 **BGM: End of Daylight (Touhou: Story of Eastern Wonderland)**

 _Otakus best jump off their seats now,_

 _And heroes must stop brooding._

 _Please wait patiently_

 _Until we meet again._

 _The end draws near..._

 _And everyone, regardless of anything,_

 _During the course of this madness,_

 _Must face their true selves._

* * *

Well then, just Read & Review, kindness within criticism accepted, flames doused into the CyberVoid, and follow if possible.


End file.
